transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Grimlock
Biography War for Cybertron Prior to the Battle of Kaon, Grimlock led his team to destroy the Decepticon Havoc Division in the Sea of Rust. As the DHD began to flee, Grimlock impaled Smolder. He proceeded to rip Smolder's body in half. He was almost attacked by Steamhammer, and was saved by Slash and Slag. He then ordered Swoop to kill the fleeing Decepticons. He managed to catch Treadshot in his hands and slammed him on the ground. He then repeatedly stomped on Treadshot until he was dead. He then informed his Team that they were being summoned back to Iacon. He is greeted back to Iacon by Optimus Prime. He is informed of Megatron's plan, and told Optimus that he should've destroyed him during the Battle for Hell's Point. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 15 years later, Grimlock led his team to the Sea of Rust to investigate energy signatures. His team was accompanied by Flame. While in the Sea of Rust, he was attacked by an unknown force. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' Grimlock is told by Flame that they should've contacted Optimus, and Grimlock informs him that Optimus wouldn't approved of their mission. Moments later, Grimlock and his team fled the Abyss, and left Flame behind. After climbing out of the abyss, he told Dinobot that they weren't doing that again. Not soon after, Grimlock and his team was captured by Shockwave and placed in Containment Cells. He was taken to Kaon in a transport and experimented on by Shockwave. He was also tortured by Kickback. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Moments later, Grimlock is tortured by Bombshell until the arrival of Shockwave. After Shockwave leaves with the Insecticons, Grimlock regains consciousness. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 2'''' Grimlock managed to escape his restraints and break out. He asks where he's at, and Fracture's voice informs him that he is in Kaon. He is informed by Fracture of Shockwave's "Training Program", before breaking out and kill several Vehicons. He finds Growl and asks him where his team is. After Growl refused to tell Grimlock, Grimlock threatened him. He was informed that his first ally was in the door behind them, before Grimlock proceeded to kill Growl. He is reunited with Swoop, before being warned by Fracture. Grimlock is attacked by Insecticon Drones and uses one to free Swoop. Swoop returns the favor by blasting all of the drones off of Grimlock. He and Grimlock decided to search for the others, and began travelling down a path until they reached a chasm. Both him and Swoop travelled down the chasm and landed in the sewers. Grimlock expressed how he didn't like the smell, before talking to Swoop how they got in their situation. He and Swoop reach a Chamber where they are met with Shrapnel and Bombshell. He is told by Fracture that he will have to face the Insecticons along the way, before proceeding to charge the Insecticons. He is brought to his knees by the pair. He is beaten by Bombshell. He is saved by Swoop, before proceeding to grab Shrapnel and toss him aside. Grimlock and Swoop continued on their journey. He was asked by Swoop why he couldn't enter Dino Mode, before reaching Kickback's Chamber. He is taunted by Kickback, before proceeding to chuck a chunk of metal at him. He was reunited with Sludge and Slag when Kickback attempted to flee. He is told by Fracture that it shouldn't have happened. He told his Teammates that they had to find the rest before exiting the Sewers into the Wilderness. In the Wilderness, he asked Slag and Sludge what they remembered. After hearing their parts, he ordered Swoop to scout the area for the others. He was informed that Snarl was nearby, and ordered his team to free Snarl. He and his teammates bursted into Sharpshot's Chambers and began to attack several Insecticon Drones. Grimlock then saved Snarl when he tossed his sword at a control panel. He is attacked by Sharpshot and saved by the remaining members of his team. He asked his teammates where they were, before ordering his team to find a place to repair Snarl. He and his team find a Bunker, and is informed by Slash, Scorn, and Dinobot what they last remember. Grimlock then contacted Optimus and informed him of Shockwave's plans with the SpaceBridge. He agreed with Optimus to commandeer the SpaceBridge, but refused to return to Iacon, and decided to take Shockwave down without Prime's help. He destroys the communications systems, before ordering Slag to locate Shockwave's Tower. He is left surprised to discover it in front of them and was left bugged by Slag for not telling him. After the Tower activated, Grimlock was sent flying, and was saved by Swoop. He ordered Swoop to take him to the SpaceBridge, before ordering the other Dinobots to get to a safe distance. Upon arrival to Shockwave's Tower, Grimlock is attacked and enters a duel with Fracture. Despite being injured and insulted by Fracture, Grimlock overcomes him and tosses him aside off of the Tower. He approaches SHockwave and prepares to kill him, only to be caught in a web made by Airachnid. He struggled to escape, only to be insulted by Airachnid. Angered, Grimlock managed to break out of his restraints and knocks Shockwave and Airachnid to the side. After destroying the panel, Grimlock fled the Tower with Swoop. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] TBE Relationships * Autobots -Allies * Decepticons -Enemies Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 5 # Fall of Cybertron Part 2 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3